continuecountfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 13
November 10, 2019 Saltmarsh 13: Skull Island The season in Saltmarsh begins to change to autumn, as the temperature drops and wheat shipments begin to arrive. Kayle and Steve complete “enrichment activities” in the graveyard, and Dora finds it difficult to develop a routine without Fraternus. Malcolm helps Velaeria move a table in the dining room and tells her about his recent vision and desire to investigate the Abbey. In the morning the merchant vessel Greyback arrives, and Vel begins inspecting its cargo before Malcolm speaks to the ship’s crew and learns that they sell fine weapons. Kayle calls Malcolm out for always leaving his room at the same time as him, and Malcolm jokes about Vel not paying the crew, which upsets her enough to leave the ship. During breakfast at the Snapping Line the party observes Scarin and Anders eating, and Malcolm tries to get a read on possible Iuz involvement. Though he is unsuccessful, Malcolm does learn that Sanbalet was unanimously sentenced to life in prison up north; Aida is heading a task force to investigate Iuz, and there is a Council meeting at sunset that Scarin will be attending. Meanwhile, Vel heads to a pawn shop run by the halfling, Winston, and asks about books, purchases gloves, and has the gold rose appraised. She leaves the gloves on Dora’s bed, an underdark mushroom on Emmett’s, an IOU for a book on Kayle’s, and the rose and appraisal note on Malcolm’s. Malcolm suggests that while he and Emmett attend the Council Meeting, that Dora, Vel, and Kayle can snoop around Scarin’s home for information. Vel questions why her sneaking is suddenly okay now that the party wants to benefit from it, but eventually agrees. During the Council Meeting Malcolm gets the party a job as delegates to Lizardfolk activity on Earthsday. Meanwhile, the rest of the party search the “Solmor” house, and see a painting of Anders and his father, with Scarin in the background. In the basement they find Sanbalet’s Iuz tomes with the insides swapped for blank pages, while the actual tomes are locked in a desk. Vel steals an expensive bottle of wine (late 5100). They pass Aida on their way back to the ship and then drink the wine and dispose of the bottle. Vel finds 100 gold pieces and the appraisal note from Malcolm on the dining room table, but leaves them there. In the morning Siera takes Vel for breakfast and then out for groceries. Vel laments that she can’t pay her crew because she upgraded the ship, but Siera assures her that crew come and go, and that her crew don’t sound like good friends. The rest of the party attends Market Day to sell some loot, and purchase some gear. Malcolm enters a tent and learns from Jerry the curator that the war god Heronius’ sword may have been lost at the Abbey. Malcolm says he’ll return it if they find it. Meanwhile Randall tries to convince Kayle that they can scam a shopkeeper by selling him and then resummoning him. Kayle declines, and Randall reassures him that he’s only trying to help. The party reunites on the ship, and Steve shows off the haul he got from the market with money that was left for him in the graveyard. Vel and Malcolm have a tense exchange, and Malcolm says he’ll stay out of her way. Dora acts as an intermediary, and tells Vel about the lizardfolk job, that Malcolm means well, and that she’s doing a good job as their leader. When everyone has gone to bed Vel wakes Malcolm to get the new coordinates. Malcolm gives her back the rose which Vel thought he had sold and they reconcile. Dora magically messages them both that she’s proud of them. Continue Count: 1 (and 2 shushes) Quotes: "I'm delegating" *Malcolm helps Vel move a table, Careless Whisper starts playing* A "blessing from Procan" is when a drunk pisses in your mouth. "Fat bees?" "Eat the rich" -Dora *Malcolm hands Vel the golden rose, Kiss From a Rose starts playing* Ask your doctor if Procan is right you for you. "Vitaelius sounds like a flakey dickbag" K̴̰̰̝̟͎̲̳̠̰̬̽̀͘A̵̬͙̟͎̤͈̞̻͇͌̔́̔̌̓͌͜Y̵̢̯̪̯͗Ĺ̷̨͚͚̜̭̫̼͕͂̈͜͜͝E̶̤̩͎̹͒́̑͆̅͗̊͠ ̵̹̖̦͔̼͕̩̌̎̈́̏͜I̵̡̨̥̮̙͉̼̮̜̅͒͛͝Ş̸͆̉̃̋̾͌͒̇̑̕ͅ ̸̠̳̗͚̣̐̋͊̄̄ͅȂ̷̧̧̳͎̠̪̙̭̣̌̎͠L̴͔̒́͋̅̍͒̔̂̕͠W̶̢̬̪͔̦̫̲͋̏̓͘A̵̧̙̤̣̦͕̥̲͖͌̒̉̋͑͂̅̔͆Y̴̼̫̯̤̻̘̝͉̬̽̈̈̎̉̚͝͝Ŝ̴̜̯̰͇̘̙͜ ̴̫̬̻̮̠͕̰̾͋̐̏͆̚͘ͅT̸̘̮̞͊͒͝H̶̬͎̙̰́̌̑̎͗̽̀̈́E̵̛̮͕̹̒̿̌́̍͠͝R̷̰̺͉͍͍͂̿̒̔̋ͅE̴̦̰͔̝̟͕͌̐̔͋͠